


Smoke and Mirrors

by VideoGameImagines



Series: Smoke and Mirrors [1]
Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: F/M, Gen, Infamous, Reader-Insert, inFamous: Second Son - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGameImagines/pseuds/VideoGameImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Request: a reader insert into the events of InFamous: Second Son, with some slight adjustments. The request was for the reader to be Delsin’s girlfriend who ends up being kidnapped by Augustine. So basically Delsin fights his way through Seattle’s DUP and eventually Augustine herself to get the reader back and save his tribe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This piece was requested by an anonymous Tumblr user and it is a reader insert into the events of InFamous: Second Son, with some slight adjustments. The request was for the reader to be Delsin’s girlfriend who ends up being kidnapped by Augustine. So basically Delsin fights his way through Seattle’s DUP and eventually Augustine herself to get the reader back and save his tribe. Warning: Language! Seriously I have the mouth of a sailor sometimes and slight spoilers if you haven’t played InFamous: Second Son. Disclaimer: I do not own the InFamous series. Again I hope I did this prompt justice and I hope everyone (especially the wonderful anon who requested it) enjoys it!

You were sitting dutifully at the computer in the Salmon Bay Cannery helping your grandmother Betty with various tasks like taking inventory, ordering supplies, coordinating deliveries; it was boring work but admittedly you were better with computers than your Grandmother. You were working through the files quickly because if you were being honest with yourself you would have rather been down at the lodge celebrating with the rest of the Akomish tribe and of course with your boyfriend Delsin. Suddenly you heard the faint noise of a police siren followed by a loud thud coming from the roof and shortly thereafter the sound of several cans falling over in the next room. You sat up from your seat at the computer but your grandmother was quicker.

  
She gently laid her hand on your shoulder, “Stay here, Y/N. I’m going to check the main room and find out what that noise was.” Just as your grandmother Betty was leaving the office she grabbed the stapler from the corner of her desk and walked out. There was no way in hell that you were going to let your grandmother face whoever might be out there by herself and you quickly went after her. You were able to catch the tail end of your would be intruder’s sentence and you instantly knew who it was.

  
Delsin sounded a bit exasperated, “It’s just me Betty and would you put the stapler down… please.”

  
Bless your grandmother’s heart because she was squabbling with Delsin before he could get a word in, “What were you doing up on the roof? Were you up to mischief again?”

  
Without another word there was a loud banging on the cannery doors followed by the booming voice of who you could only assume was Reggie. He pounded on the door a few more times, “Come On, I know you’re in there! So just come on out or I’ll call Betty and she’ll be here in five minutes with the keys!”

  
At this point you couldn’t hold your laughter in any longer and you walked into the main room immediately catching the attention of both Delsin and your grandmother. Delsin’s face lit up at the sight of you. But your grandmother walked past you patting your shoulder affectionately, “You deal with him dear because apparently I’m getting a phone call. And Delsin this is the last time.”

  
Delsin jogged over to you wrapping you up in his arms as he called out, “Thanks Betty!” Without another word Delsin pulled you into a kiss. You eagerly responded and draped your arms around his neck. Before pulling away Delsin whispered, “Hey, Beautiful…”

  
You gave him another peck on the lips, “Hey yourself, what were you doing on the roof? You nearly gave us a heart attack.”

  
Delsin pulled away and smiled, “Oh you know making the world a better place with my art; starting with that billboard on your roof.”

  
You laughed when you remembered it was a billboard of Delsin’s brother, Reggie, “Yeah, okay that billboard is a little cheesy.”

  
He laughed with you and drew you into a hug, “I thought you might enjoy it but now I just have to avoid Reggie so he’ll think I was never here.”

  
You giggled and placed your hands on his sides underneath his denim vest, “So hurry up and get down to the Lodge and start mingling at that party, there’s your alibi.”

  
Delsin grinned affectionately at you giving you another passionate kiss, “And that is why I Love you, Y/N. You’re a god damn criminal mastermind. But what about you? You should be down at the party too just come with me.”

  
You sighed, “Believe me I want to but I have to help Betty finish some work. I’ll meet you there when I’m done.”

  
Delsin gave you a mischievous grin and began suggestively tracing circles against your hips, “You’re always working Y/N. You need to relax more… I can think of a few things that I can do to help you relax.”

  
You smiled flirtatiously and slid your hands up cupping his cheeks slowly pulling him closer. But before your lips touched you instead pulled his red beanie over his eyes and whispered, “Maybe later. Now go mingle and establish your alibi. I’ll see you soon.”

  
Delsin groaned, pushing his beanie back into place and heading toward the back door, “Fine, I’m leaving. One more thing though… I love you, Y/N.”

  
You smiled, “I love you too, Del. Now go before my grandmother staples you to the wall.”

  
You both laughed and went your separate ways but not without stealing glances at each other over your shoulders.  
You came back into the office a few short minutes later and noticed your grandmother on her phone. Judging by the conversation she was obviously talking to Reggie as she was denying having seen anyone near the cannery but that she would happily meet him at there with the keys if he wanted to take a look for himself. You threw your grandmother a thankful smile and returned to your work on the computer screen. After another half an hour you were putting the finishing touches on an inventory report when you noticed that the office felt significantly warmer than it did just ten minutes ago. You were used to the cannery reflecting the cold Washington weather and even though you had already tossed your leather jacket on the back of your chair you were still feeling a stifling heat through your long-sleeved grey Henley shirt.

  
You stood up from your seat and grew alarmed at the sight of smoke billowing in from underneath the door of the office. Before you could even process a plan the doors of the office flew open revealing a blazing inferno that was once the cannery and the figure of a man in the doorway. The man himself had pale skin and a shaved head and he was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit. The man looked imposing but when he saw you and your grandmother his eyes noticeably widened.

  
His voice contained a noticeably thick almost southern drawl to it when he spoke, “Oh shit… look I didn’t know anybody was in here I thought the place was empty. You ladies had best get going I’m not itching to hurt you but this place is going up in smoke.”

  
That’s when you noticed the man’s hands and the fact that smoke was billowing out from between his fingertips. Oh god… he’s a Conduit! The man started walking towards you and you instinctively pushed your grandmother behind you. He held out his hands defensively toward you and spoke up again, “Listen lady, I don’t want to hurt you but you need to leave and so do I before they get here.”

  
Before you could even ask him what he what he meant you heard loud crashing and the sound of boards breaking coming from the main room and suddenly Delsin appeared in a cloud of smoke. Your head snapped towards his direction and you gasped, “Delsin…”

  
He only glanced in your direction before glaring at the man in the corner. Immediately the man was on the defensive throwing his hands up, “Hey man look I was just trying to help them…”

  
Delsin seemingly ignored the man and held out a clenched fist, “You did this to me!”

  
That drew your attention toward his hands where you noticed black smoke billowing out of his palms. Holy shit… Delsin’s a conduit! As if the mystery man was reading your mind he spoke up, “You’re a conduit?!”

  
At that moment your grandmother let out a muffled gasp and you weakly called out his name; unable to form a coherent sentence. He turned toward you and your grandmother and looked a bit distressed, “Look Y/N…Betty I’ll explain everything later but right now you need to get out of here.”

  
Suddenly the man in the orange jumpsuit took off and Delsin followed him in another cloud of ash and smoke. Part of you wanted to follow Delsin and make sure that he was alright but a greater part of you knew you had to get your grandmother out of the burning cannery. You needed to have faith in Delsin and you could always search for him once Betty was safe. However, as soon as you were out of the back doors you were surrounded by a small army of brutal looking troops flowing out of heavily armored vehicles and sporting rather intimidating guns. Within a matter of seconds they were grabbing you and pulling you away from your grandmother and searching you. When they had confirmed you weren’t dangerous they shuffled you out of the way but still kept your arms firmly in their grasp. A woman clad in dark pantsuit and jacket with her light brown hair pulled into an impossibly tight up do walked in front of you almost sizing you up but she remained stoically silent.

  
A giant cloud of black smoke spilled out of the back doors of the cannery and the man from before suddenly materialized. When he caught sight of the woman in the dark clothing he took several steps back. He started rambling about talking it out and not wanting to go back to some unknown place and you were so caught up in the display that you didn’t notice Delsin walking out of the cannery doors. Especially when the imposing woman took a few steps towards the man she called Henry and encased him in concrete. Jesus… she was a conduit too as if your world hadn’t been rocked enough today. Once Henry was silenced in a tomb of concrete she turned her scrutinizing eyes toward Delsin.

  
Much to his credit Delsin tried to keep it together under this woman’s harsh questioning but she was ruthless and Delsin nearly crumbled. She seemed somewhat satisfied with his answers and began to walk away so you believed that you were all almost in the clear but then Delsin opened his mouth and you suppressed a groan. He chuckled, “But it’s kinda funny because aren’t you a bio-terrorist, too?”

  
The woman turned on her heels and marched back towards Delsin sending shards of concrete rippling towards him upon her approach. She began questioning Delsin about what this Henry guy told him while they were inside the cannery but Delsin started deflecting again. She was obviously getting frustrated because she motioned toward her soldiers and they raised their guns you felt a scream bubbling up inside of you and made a move to rush towards Delsin but a soldier stopped you. The woman walked towards Delsin asking yet again to give up the information she so desperately sought but he remained silent. With a flick of her wrist she shot a few shards of concrete into Delsin’s legs and he fell to the ground with an agonized scream. You could feel the sting of burning tears forming in your eyes and you let out a pitiful wail as she shot more shards of concrete into his legs. You saw your grandmother trying to push past the guards but while they were distracted with her you pushed your way in front of them shouting, “Stop just stop I can tell you exactly what happened in there!”

  
The sharply dressed woman turned towards you and eyed you suspiciously and Delsin called out it a hoarse voice, “No! Y/N don’t just don’t…”

  
The woman gave an evil smirk and gave Delsin an ultimatum either he gives up the information she wants or she would go through the entire tribe until someone talked. Finally Delsin gave in and whispered, “I’m a conduit.”

  
The woman stormed towards him and barked back at him, “What was that?”

  
With what seemed to be an incredible amount of effort Delsin spoke slightly louder this time, “I’m a conduit! I caught it a couple of minutes ago from that guy.”

  
The evil woman scoffed, “You caught it? Very funny…” She shot more concrete into Delsin’s leg and stalked towards you, “So Y/N, maybe you can give me a straight answer or perhaps you could Betty.”

  
Suddenly there was a blinding and burning pain that ripped through your calf and you fell to the floor screaming. If that wasn’t bad enough you heard yelling and an agonized scream from your grandmother as she fell to the floor as well. Someone was yelling your name but you couldn’t quite figure out who it was that was yelling. All you could focus on was the pain and suddenly something collided with your face and your world went dark.

  
You struggled to regain consciousness and found yourself slipping in and out catching brief glimpses of a dark room devoid of life. You realized your face was pressed against something rather cold slowly realizing that you were in fact lying on a concrete floor before consciousness slipped from your grasp once more. The next time you awoke you managed to stay conscious long enough to realize that you were shackled to an iron chair and your face was throbbing dully. The room you were now in was significantly less bare than the one you were in previously. It was filled with several large television screens and there was a table just a few feet in front of you; the room was lit but just barely casting an eerie glow. You thought about calling out to get someone’s attention but as if on cue the heavy metal door in the corner of the room opened and the woman from the cannery strode in.

  
She was as stone faced as ever as she addressed you, “Ms. Y/N it’s good to see that you’re finally awake. I was beginning to worry.”

  
You were seriously beginning to doubt that this woman was capable of worrying or even feeling at this point but you had questions. You looked her directly in the eyes, “Exactly how long have I been out?”

She eyed you carefully, “You have been in and out of consciousness for two days now but during that time we have been monitoring your health and supplying you with nutrients intravenously.”

  
Two days? You were unconscious and hooked up to an IV for two days? It made sense all at once, the sharp pain to your face and sudden blackout. After the concrete shards had been stabbed through your calf someone must have hit you and knocked you out. But then what? They just up and kidnapped you? You spoke up trying to hide the uneasiness in your voice, “So what? You kidnapped me for what purpose exactly? I doubt that any sort of information that I have is worth all this trouble.”

  
This woman who was now seriously starting to tick you off gave you a cold smirk, “Oh Ms. Y/N… you have so much more than information. In the meantime we couldn’t have your health declining or you wouldn’t be of much use to me.”

  
What a bitch! Which reminded you… who exactly was this woman? She has so far hurt your grandmother, your boyfriend, threatened your entire tribe, and for the cherry on top of the sundae she kidnapped you. Well you now had a lot of questions, “Well you seem to know me or you think you know me and you have some strange motive for holding me captive… and I don’t even know your name.”

  
The woman looked almost baffled, “Really? You don’t know who I am?”

  
Yeah you really hated this woman and decided to up the sarcasm, “Well personally I’ve been referring to you as bitch but somehow I doubt that is in fact your real name.”

  
The woman looked at you with a tight lipped smile, “My name is Brooke Augustine. I am the head of the Department of Unified Protection better known as the D.U.P. We work to protect citizens like you from the bio-terrorist threat.”

  
You couldn’t help but let out a scoff, “The bio-terrorist threat? The only threat I saw that day was you and your men. Which reminds me Augustine, what did you do to my tribe, to my grandmother Betty, and Delsin?”

  
Augustine gave you a reproachful look, “Some of your tribe members, your grandmother included, proved to be quite a challenge when being interrogated and required more rigorous questioning.”

  
That had you reeling in anger and you began pulling against your constraints, “You tortured them? They were all innocent people and you barged in there and hurt them? For what? What could you possibly have to gain from that display? Let me guess you lost control of a situation and you decided you had to throw your weight around to show you were still in charge. You and your type are always the same!”

  
Augustine looked like she was physically restraining herself, “You and your type? What exactly do you mean Ms. Y/N?”

  
You were still fuming as you snapped back at her, “Your type… the type of person that is obsessed with the idea of power and control. Judging by the way you carry yourself you’re probably ex-military. The signs are all right there: your insane need for power and control, your pristine clothes and hair, your obsession with order, and your rigid posture that is so straight that I’m positive you have a stick shoved right up your as—“

  
That certainly set her off she was in your face before you could finish, “Ms. Y/N! Show some sort of restraint otherwise I’ll be forced to sedate you. I will admit that you are right I was with the military for a time but now I’m with the D.U.P. and my top priority is protecting the world from the bio-terrorist threat. Which brings me to why you’re here… you’re little boyfriend Delsin is proving to be quite a nuisance.”

  
At the mention of Delsin’s name you snapped your eyes toward Augustine, “What have you done to Delsin?”

  
Augustine gave a wry laugh, “On the contrary, I haven’t done anything to him he is in fact running around the city of Seattle causing all sorts of trouble. This is where you’re going to help me… Delsin is a threat and needs to be stopped.”

  
So far Augustine proved to be as cold and calculating as they come and you knew there was more she wasn’t telling you. So you pressed on, “No you’re lying, Augustine. If Delsin was in fact such a threat and you had the means to stop him you would have done so already. So either you can’t stop him or there is something else you want from him.”

  
Augustine smiled at you in the most unnerving way physically possible, “I will give you credit Ms. Y/N you do catch on quickly. Yes, there is something I want from Delsin you see his abilities stretch beyond any of the abilities that I have seen in a bio-terrorist. He doesn’t just have a single ability but rather he can absorb the abilities of other bio-terrorists and use them as his own.”

  
Augustine pulled a small tablet from her jacket pocket and with a few swift clicks she had the television screens all up and running showing various pictures of Seattle in varying degrees of disarray. Images of heaps of metal and cowering soldiers covered every corner. Augustine pulled up the first picture which was surprisingly the Space Needle with an obscene amount of metal and wiring falling down around it. Augustine turned to you, “You see Delsin has been striking out at our D.U.P. outposts for days now and he even took down our main communication hub at the Space Needle.”

  
You let out a mock gasp and Augustine turned to you questioningly, “Delsin visited the Space Needle without me?”

  
Augustine rolled her eyes and returned to her television screens. If this woman was going to hold you against your will the least you could do was give her a hard time. She kept rolling with her speech, “Next he blew up a small harbor which to his credit harmed no one but local drug dealers and the very next day he began releasing suspected bio-terrorists.”

  
Augustine then pulled up three video clips all showing Delsin subduing soldiers, tearing down D.U.P. structures, and even freeing people from these cages. God they were corralling these poor innocent people inside like animals. When you watched Delsin on the video screen you noticed that in each clip he was controlling a different power. In one shot he was shooting smoke from his hands, in the next he was shooting beams of neon light, and in the final shot he was summoning what looked like digital angels. When the clips ended Augustine turned towards you, “If he can control any power that he comes into contact with imagine what that could mean in the fight against bio-terrorism and crime as a whole.”

  
Now you were starting to see the big crazy picture that Augustine was trying to paint and it made you sick, “You want to use him like a weapon to protect people? You make me sick… you are caging people like animals, stripping away their rights and replacing it with fear and you have the nerve to stand there and tell me it’s all in the name of peace? I won’t let you use him and he sure as hell won’t go along with it either. From what I’ve seen Delsin is already working to save those innocent people out there but he’s saving them from you. So whatever your reason is for keeping me here I can tell you right now you are wasting your time.”

  
Augustine gave you a small chuckle, “Oh Ms. Y/N I’m not wasting my time Delsin will come to see my side because I have something he wants. I have you. You see from the moment he admitted he was a conduit I knew he was telling the truth. No one in their right mind would admit that. It took extreme courage and that is the kind of courage I could use on my side. Yet he was so unwilling that I knew he wouldn’t join the D.U.P. without a little extra motivation and that’s why I took you but I had no idea the kind of power that Delsin was capable of.”

  
That’s it she was certifiably crazy if she thought that there was any way that her little plan was going to work. You looked her directly in the eyes, “It’s not going to work Delsin isn’t an idiot he won’t fall for your lies. Like I said you’re wasting your time.”

  
The smile was still plastered on her face, “You do realize that with each structure that Delsin has taken down he always tries to force information from my men. He’s never killed one of my men but always subdues them when they refuse to answer him. And do you want to know the first thing he inquiries about every time without fail? You. So I have no doubt that Delsin is coming for you Y/N it’s only a matter of time and I’ll just need to force his hand.”

  
Your blood was boiling again and you started to struggle against your restraints violently and shouted at Augustine, “I swear to God if you hurt him in any way…”

  
Augustine reached into a small box on the table next to her and pulled out a syringe with a sigh, “Oh Y/N… I told you to show some restraint.” Just like that she jabbed the needle into your neck and almost instantly your world faded to black once more.

  
When you came around once more you were suddenly aware that you were hanging by your wrists suspended in the air, inside of a swirling lump of concrete. You quickly realized that you weren’t alone when an unfamiliar voice cleared their throat off towards your right. You turned towards the noise and saw a young woman about your age with bright pink hair also hanging by her wrists. She offered a small smirk, “Hey look who finally decided to join us me and my friend were starting to worry. What’s Augustine got against you? Are you a conduit too?”

  
You tried to shake the haziness from your mind and answered her, “No I’m not. Augustine kidnapped me and has been holding me hostage, I guess. Who are you? Why are you here? And where exactly is here?”

  
She gave a curt nod, “My name’s Fetch and that kid next to you that’s Eugene. We’re both conduits and got caught helping somebody that Augustine isn’t too fond of.”

  
You turned to your other side and noticed a young man, also close to your age, with thick glasses and a hoodie who offered you a shy smile. The girl named Fetch cleared her throat and you turned back towards her, “To answer your other question I’m not really sure where we are probably on one of Augustine’s little concrete islands near the docks. Who are you though… I didn’t catch a name.”

  
You gave a small nod, “Yeah sorry probably not the best place to be meeting new people but my name is Y/N.”

  
The boy next to you made a small noise of surprise, “Wait a minute you’re Y/N? The Y/N?”

  
Fetch sounded just as surprised which confused you, “Holy Shit! You’re Y/N as in Delsin’s Y/N?”

  
Well if they both knew you then you must have all been pulled here for the same reason; to lure Delsin out. You realized you hadn’t actually given Fetch an answer, “Yeah I guess I am.”

  
She gave a loud huff, “Oh thank god! He has been going out of his mind trying to find you these past couple of days. Seriously you are pretty much all he’s talked about.”

  
As if in confirmation Eugene piped up quietly, “It’s true he has been talking about you a lot.”

  
Before you could ask any questions you saw a familiar face emerge on the platform bellow you it was Reggie and he was holding… a grenade launcher? He looked up and his eyes widened comically, “Y/N… it’s you! Jesus we’ve all been so worried especially Delsin. I’m so glad you’re alright.”

  
A laugh bubbled out of your throat, “Reggie! God I’m so glad to see you too!” And then something caught Reggie’s attention and he began waving his arms as if ushering someone over. You followed his gaze and then you saw someone jogging over. It was Delsin but he had both of his hands encased in a concrete vice.

  
Delsin jogged over to Reggie and his eyes traveled over to you and when he saw you his mouth fell open so quickly you could have sworn you heard a pop. He let out a strangled laugh that almost sounded like he was fighting off his emotions, “Y/N… Oh my god you’re alright. I’ve gone pretty much bat shit crazy looking for you! Just hold on I’m going to get you out of there.”

  
Tears started clouding your eyes and you gave a weak laugh, “Delsin…” Once his hands were free he began shooting at the block of concrete held your hands above your head. Something in the corner of your eye dragged your attention it was Augustine who raised her hands towards Delsin with a frustrated cry. You realized what she was intending and panicked, “Delsin! Reggie, look out!”

  
Too fast to even process it a ball of concrete latched onto Reggie and slowly spread up his legs and suddenly the spinning concrete cage closed around you. The last thing you remembered was the sensation of falling and a feeling of dread; then nothing.

  
You came to again and suddenly realized how incredibly tired you were of being rendered unconscious. The events of what seemed like just moments ago were haunting you. What happened after the concrete closed itself around you? You realized that your hands were again bound above your head this time they were bound against a wall with crude concrete shackles. You were standing up which gave you a good view of your surroundings. It appeared that you were in an office building and if the windows around you were any indication you were several stories off of the ground. You noticed Augustine was pacing rather nervously in front of you, “Augustine… What have you done? This is pointless you can’t win this fight.”

  
She didn’t even bother turning in your direction when she barked at you, “Be quiet Ms. Y/N! This will all be over soon I’m going to have to force his hand one last time.”

  
Almost on cue Delsin came crashing through a window and he began walking towards Augustine; his eyes flashed towards you and you saw relief flood his features before they hardened again when he looked at Augustine. He gave an almost vicious snarl, “It’s over Augustine let her go now!”

  
Augustine smiled, “Mr. Rowe how nice of you to join us. You know I’ve been watching you and I must say that I am impressed the way you assembled your abilities.”

  
Delsin scoffed, “Yeah and I’ve been watching you as you twisted Fetch and Eugene’s stories turning them into monsters as far as the world is concerned. You can’t lock conduits up in that concrete cage of yours.”

  
Augustine fired back at Delsin, “I did what I had to do to protect the conduits it’s better for them to be safe inside of Curdan Cay than to be left in the real world. You weren’t there all those years ago when the military was sent to hunt down the conduits. I did what I had to in order to protect our kind. I’ve seen the way everyone looks at you out there it’s rare that the powerless have held one of our kind in such a high regard. Use that gift and join me. Help me protect the conduits all over the world.”

  
To say that Delsin looked pissed was an understatement he looked at you and then resolutely back to Augustine, “No I’m going to expose you to the world and show them exactly what you’ve done.”

  
Augustine sighed, “I didn’t want to resort to this but you leave me no choice. Join me…” With a flick of her wrist towards your direction two concrete shards shot up from the ground impaling your calf. You couldn’t help the blood curdling scream that escaped your mouth at the sensation of white hot pain.

  
Delsin looked at you in agony and screamed, “No, you bitch! Just let her go!” And in one fluid motion Delsin began shooting large clouds of smoke at Augustine. She raised herself on a concrete platform and the two began trading blows. They were moving around so fluidly that it was becoming impossible to follow but it seemed that Delsin had the upper hand. Eventually Augustine fell to the floor looking just about defeated.

  
She defensively flung up her arms, “Stop if you want my powers just go on and take them.” Delsin grabbed her arm and in a few short seconds he was forcefully flung backwards. Augustine picked herself up once again with a renewed vigor and encased herself in massive amounts of concrete. Suddenly she looked like a giant beast of gigantic proportions walking around on two feet.

  
Delsin began running back and forth dodging Augustine’s attacks but quickly grew frustrated screaming out, “Eugene! Man I need you to find me a power core I can’t do anything with these powers.”

  
A booming voice replied and within minutes a large box was thrown into the middle of the room by what looked like a giant angel. Holy Shit… was that Eugene? Delsin seemed to pull the power source out of the core with a flick of his wrist and then he was back to attacking Augustine.

  
Every few minutes Eugene would throw another power core into the room and with it Delsin seemed to gain new abilities. Soon he was dodging Augustine’s ever changing form and expertly attacking with what seemed to be an array of projectiles and bombs.

  
After what seemed to be a lifetime Augustine collapsed in a pile of rubble and Delsin stalked towards her with his arms extended. Augustine was quickly encased in concrete and she let out a pained scream as Delsin smirked at her, “Yeah… I’m told that hurts.”

  
Once Augustine was dealt with Delsin rushed over to you and freed you from your shackles while looking down at you with a mix of relief and affection. He looked at your leg and sucked in a breath, “Okay I’m going to pull these out and it might hurt.”

  
With a wave of his hand the concrete shards slowly retracted. At this point you were nearly sobbing as you pulled him into a vice-like hug, “Delsin… God I’m so glad you’re okay I was so worried about you.” You buried your face into his neck and desperately tried to pull him closer to you than he already was.

  
He wrapped his arms around you and laid his head on top of yours you could feel him shaking and his voice sounded as if he had been holding back tears, “Worried about me? God you have no idea how happy I am to see you. I woke up in a makeshift hospital on the reservation and everyone was telling me that you had been dragged away. For days I was so sure that I had lost you.”

  
You just stayed there for a moment basking in the feeling of being together once again. Delsin was still shaking when he pulled away from you and his eyes were slightly reddened but he quickly pulled you in for a long kiss filled with passion and pent up emotions of the last few days. He pulled back resting his forehead against yours as he whispered, “I love you so much, Y/n.”

  
You gave a quiet chuckle that was halfway between a sob and whispered back, “I love you too, Delsin.”

  
He gently began to stand up pulling you with him, “Come on, let’s get you back to the lodge and back to the tribe.”

  
You nodded but when you stood up you felt a shooting pain in your calf from where the concrete was removed. You hissed out in pain, “Maybe you should leave me and send some help because I don’t think I can walk on this leg just yet. Just go on I’ll be fine and the tribe needs you as quickly as possible.”

  
He quickly shook his head at you and picked you up bridal style, “Not a chance in hell. I am never leaving you again.” And with that Delsin gently carried you out of the building and you two made it back to the reservation.


End file.
